Izabela
Izabela (actiually Izadora Maria Lopez Inturbide) is a contestant of Total Drama Musical Adventures. She's Monique's best friend. She's from San Sebastian in Spain.. Total Drama Musical Adventures 1st Episode thumb|84px|Izabela as Avril Lavigne.In the challange Iz said that her favourite singer is Avril Lavigne and she got dressed like her. When she and Monique discovered that they chosed the same singer, they became a good friends. They both voted for Russel. 2nd Episode thumb|left|Cover of Iz's album.Izabela have done the challange very fast and raked 10/10. After team Pop win, she celebrate their victory along with Monique, Johan and Ania. 3rd Episode thumb|left|122px|Iza as a catAt first she didn't understand the challange, but Ania explain her what she should do. When she finished and got only 12 points, she start to quarrel with Chris. At last the host gave her 13 points. She really thought that her team was going to win. But then Mariah won for team Rock. Iz voted for Blanca, who got the lowest score. 4th Episode thumb|160px|Izabela's flamenco dressIzabela was first to discover that Leanne and Madison copied Scarlette's dress. Leater she agree for "unfair" voting. Iza voted on Madison, because only she wasn't on her team. Previosuly she had 18/20, but when she corrected her dress she get 19/20. 5th Episode [[Plik:IzLGBloodyMary.png|thumb|left|148px|Iza as Lady Gaga from Bloody Mary]]This time she was 3rd to bring her work. After that she was talking and laughing with Johan. After he hugged her she get know about his relationship with Katie. Iz was suprised. Then Chris interrupted her and said that she has a relationship with Billy. Izabela got so angry on him. Billy heard that and explain Iza, that he's in love with someone else. Then girls tried to gusse who is she. Finally Billy said that she's Izabela. Then Iz fainted, becouse he said that she's freaking sexy. She was really angry at him, but Billy became her real enemy, after he kiss her and catches her bobs. Iz said to him: " And try do this again and you! Are! Dead!". Along with Monique and Katie she said that he's disgusting. Izabela voted for Billy. 6th Episode thumb|115px|Iz as Sharpay from HSMIza was 2nd to finish the challange. It's first time she has a ponytail. Chris gave her 30/30 for her work. When Iza's team lose (becouse of Billy) she voted for... yes for Billy! 7th Episode At the beginning Izabela discover that she had an allergic attac: she had rash on her belly, back, legs, arms and leater even on the face. In the case of that she hasn't done the challange. Fortunetly (for her) in this episode was no elimination, so she was safe. 8th Episode thumb|left|116px|Izabela in regge styleAt the begging we saw the Katie, Izabela & Monique vs. Catherine conflict. When Catherine said that Katie is stupid at first she asked her, why she thing so. Leater she spotted her mistake, becouse Catherine said:" I am not talk with stupid people!", which isn't correct. Then Catherine said that she isn't talking with "rubbish". Izabela answer: "At first: Learn to chat! At second: In that case we all know, that you don't talk to yourself!" Leater she keep quarrel with Catherine. Finally she won the challange and vote for (It's so obvious!) Catherine. 9th Episode [[Plik:IzInturbideLetGo.PNG|thumb|Iz's cover of album Let Go]]After she done the challange and saw Johan as Justin Bieber Izabela seemed to be scared and hide behind Monique. Leater she said that she has " Bieberfobia", what mean that she really hate this singer. Iza get there 3rd place and invisibility. She voted for Alex. 10th episode thumb|left|Ticket for Iza's conert.This time Izabela was first to bring her work. When Chris said that they have a new contestant: Linda, she seemed to don't like her.Iza again got 3rd place and invisibility for next episode. 11th Episode thumb|Izabela's concertIza was 5th to bring the work. It was first time when she indywidually lose. Kategoria:Season 3 Kategoria:Characters Kategoria:Females